The Eleventh Doctor and the American Astronomer
by jelsalover2458
Summary: Elizabeth Rose Roth. What a lovely name. The Doctor could not have picked a more suitable name for such a lovely woman. He couldn't believe it. He, the most ancient man and most childish boy, had fallen head over heels in love. With a human, of all races. She is human, right? They've been on adventures for about a year and who knows what will happen on the TARDIS? Rating may go up!


**Chapter 1: The Doctor and the American Astronomer**

 **The Doctor's POV**

Elizabeth Rose and I ran I to the TARDIS. We had just experienced a nasty encounter with a pair of Daleks.

"We'll never go there again." She says, slamming the TARDIS door shut.

"Ever." I agree.

"Where to next?" She asks, a skip in her step as she approaches the control panel.

"Wherever you want to go, Elizabeth Rose." She smiles and her eyes scan over the map of the multiverse. I smile and remember the day we met, about a human year ago.

 **About A Year Ago**

 **~Elizabeth Rose's POV~**

 _The strange box (a police box, I believe) landed in my yard. I didn't know how or why, but if someone was in there...I ran outside of my one story house. I was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I had been looking out my window, wishing on a star when it happened. The star I had been wishing on fell straight from the sky._

 _I had lived in Northwestern Louisiana my whole life and frankly enjoyed it. I was an astronomer, and should have known better than to be wishing on stars, but I needed something to happen to me._

 _As I got closer to the box, I realized I was correct with it being a police box. I approached it slowly and just stared. It had crushed my old doghouse (luckily I didn't have a dog). A man with chestnut brown hair climbed out of the box, completely drenched from head to toe._

 _"Hello." I said, feeling quite out of place._

 _"Hallo." He climbed out of the box. He has a British accent, I believe._

 _"Why are you all wet?"_

 _"I was in the library." He answers, shaking off a small silver thing with a blue end._

 _"In the library? I asked how you got all wet."_

 _"There's a swimming pool in the library." He says, using his hands to explain._

 _"What?"_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Lizzy." I answer, crossing my arms._

 _"No, your full name."_

 _"Elizabeth Rose Roth." I say cautiously._

 _"I like that name. I'm the Doctor."_

 _"Well, Doctor, care to explain?" I point to the box._

 _"You're not going to ask 'Doctor Who'?"_

 _"No." I state._

 _"Peculiar." He says, studying me._

 _"Can you please explain who you are?" I demand._

 _He ignores me and says, "Can I have something to eat? It's quite strange having cravings. Do you have apples? I love apples."_

 _"Um...come inside." I led the strange Doctor into my home and then my kitchen. I hand him a green apple. He takes a bite and spits it out across the room._

 _"Ugh, I hate apples. I know what I need, I need yoghurt." He pronounces yoghurt quite strangely...like he's saying yaw-gurt._

 _I grabbed him some Yoplait and handed him the cold food. He takes a bite and spits it out once more._

 _"How is it you remember everything you don't like, but not what you do like?"_

 _"I know what I like!" He rushes to my fridge. He pulls out my leftover tilapia and raids my freezer. "Do you have any custard?"_

 _"No...I do have pudding, though."_

 _"That will do, I suppose." He grabs my tub of vanilla pudding out of the fridge and sits on my island. He pulls off the lid of the Tupperware and dips the fish in the ice cream. I grab some Froot Loops and begin to eat them, sitting across from him._

 _"So who are you?" I ask, taking three pieces of cereal from the box and shoving them in my mouth._

 _"I'm the Doctor." He says, shoving a piece of fish in mouth._

 _"Where are you from?"_

 _"That's not important. I heard your wish."_

 _"My wish? Like the one I made on that star?"_

 _"Oi, that star was not a star. It was a TARDIS." He spoons a large amount of pudding and I just eat my cereal. I giggle at the pudding mustache on his lip and he wipes it off, smiling like a child._

 _"TARDIS?" I ask._

 _"Time and Reality Dimensions in Space."_

 _"So it's a time machine?"_

 _"Yes, and it can travel the universe. That's why I'm here. To take you on an adventure. So come on Elizabeth Rose."_

 _"But, I have a job, a life here...I just can't stop and leave."_

 _"Maybe you don't understand what a time machine can do. I could have you back yesterday or 2 seconds from now, but I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime."_

 _I bit my lip. Was he really the answer to my wish?_

 _"Alrighty then, let's go, Doctor."_

 **Present day**

 **~The Doctor's POV~**

The TARDIS did not like Elizabeth Rose whatsoever. In fact, Sexy hated her. She would try to shut the doors whilst she was still outside, or turn the water off while she was in the shower. I would have to override, but the TARDIS didn't ever try to kill her, like today when we were being chased by the Daleks.

Elizabeth Rose and I were sitting in the common area (or living room as she likes to call it). She was reading a book and I was just lounging, secretly watching her. She was so beautiful.

Her eyes were a light brown, almost hazel, as I believe they call it on Earth. Her hair was unkempt, and curly, and an impossible black, almost like a black hole's color. She wore glasses, black and square. She would often wear a strange hat, which she called a beanie.

 _"What's a beanie?" I asked her._

 _"It's this sort of hat." She motions to her head._

 _"Well, I've never seen one before."_

 _"I like it. I think beanies are cool."_

 _"Fezzes are cooler." I mumbled. She playfully hit me and then laughed._

God her laugh is so beautiful. It's so melodic and perfect...I didn't even notice when she caught me staring.

"Doctor?" She asks, looking up from her book.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yes, Elizabeth Rose, are you ready?"

"Of course." She smiles widely and we run out to the control panel.

"Where to?" I ask.

"You pick for once, Doctor." She smiles, leaning against the control panel, "I've picked so many times."

I feel sweat trickling down my forehead as I think of a place to go. I remembered once she told me she wanted to go to the most romantic spot in the world, so...GERONIMO!

 **Like it? Hate it? First Dr. Who FanFiction so please leave a comment! Love, Leslie :):):):)**


End file.
